Anima
by Solar Fox
Summary: He expected to attract the attention of the Dark Lord due to what was accidentally done. What he didn't expect was to fall in love. HP/LV, NL/SS
1. Prologue

A/N: I have no idea where this story is going. I kind of abandon stories because I lose steam on them real fast. This idea would not leave me alone. It is not a great prologue. But it will do.

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine. And what is hers you should know already and what is mine you you will learn about.

Prologue

All _He_ felt was a burning sensation that slowly spread from his forehead to his chest. _He_ watched as his hand on the tiny creature before turned Killing Curse green. The burning sensation slowly becoming more uncomfortable until it felt as if a furnace had ignited within him. Then as suddenly as it started it ended. Seconds passed and _He_ felt his chest constrict. _He_ could not breathe. _He_ could not think. Then a sound reached his ears, a soft wail like sound. _He_ blinked and stared as the creature's eyes opened. _He_ reached out and ran a finger down a red cheek that was surprisingly warm all things considered.

"Oh Theodore Morpheus Riddle I wonder what will happen now," _He_ whispered.

Another sound reached his ears and before _He_ could turn around a red light enveloped him.

_**ANIMAANIMAANIMAANIMAANIMA**_

"Lord Potter-Black, you have been brought here on charges of Necromancy and Dark Magic with the means to bring back the Dark Lord. How do you plead?"

_He_ looked at the members of the mini Wizengamot with a sneer on his face. Snape sat in the 'audience'. Neville was out in a waiting room with Theodore. His lawyer-what was his name again, ah yes Counselor Kilpatrick- stood ram rod straight as if someone had just shocked his ass or something. It was strange seeing how different from his cousin Neville, Kilpatrick was.

"The healers have already run tests on the child and have determined that no sort of Necromancy had been used. Theodore is a healthy albeit slightly underweight 2 month old baby due to an acute case of silver poisoning. My client pleads not guilty your honors," Kilpatrick said.

Did _He_ really plead not guilty? _He_ knew something strange had happened because when _He_ arrived Theodore John Lupin was fighting for his life and an hour later Theodore Morpheus Riddle was born? Created? Constructed? Hell if _He_ knew but his son was alive. Well _He_ knew something, his scar had something to do with it and was now gone.

"Lord Potter-Black, the grandmother Andromeda Tonks nee Black has attested to the fact that you have done Necromancy and Dark Magic."

_He_ felt his magic pulse beneath his skin at the mention of her name.

"That bitch poisoned my son," _He_ hissed.

"Now my Lord I'm sure that is an exaggeration. She says it was a full moon and the child turned ravenous for her flesh. We all know the apple does not fall far from the tree."

"So that gives her the right to feed an infant a bottle of milk laced with silver because she thinks he is going to eat her? If his sire was alive he would have done more than petrify her. She is lucky I even let her live," _He_ said.

"Lord Potter-Black that is a threat you are issuing towards Lady Tonks."

"No that is a fact. If Theodore would have died I would have killed her."

Kilpatrick rested a hand on his arm.

"Your honors please forgive him _He_ is still adjusting from the sedative given to him earlier," Kilpatrick said.

_He_ wanted to laugh as the Wizengamot accepted what was said. As if Snape would allow them to feed him a sedative Snape himself did not brew. _He_ almost bit off the fingers of a mediwizard before Snape came in and called him an uncouth mongrel like his father and godfather. Snape then made the mediwizard believe _He_ took the sedative but no _He_ would not take one just in case _He_ had to run with Theodore. Kilpatrick knew there was no sedative in his system.

"We looked at her memories of the night. It seems she saw a green light and the body of her grandson come back to life."

"The green light she saw was a Muggle device I used to make sure Theo was alright," _He_ lied.

"And might we see the device?"

_He_ motioned for his lawyer to stand and bring forth his laptop.

"You see when it is turned on the devices screen is green when I use the medical program I put on it."

"Show us."

_He_ turned it on and moved through the laptop files to his customized medical dictionary.

"There you see a Medical dictionary. I put all magical and muggle illnesses I had knowledge of within it. It was here that I was able to look at the signs of silver poisoning in werewolves. Theodore was being poisoned. Thankfully I got there in time to save him," _He_ said.

"We have no proof that Lady Tonks did any of what you are accusing her of. We even checked your memories and there was nothing explicit about what she did."

_He_ growled. Before _He_ could respond there was a knock on the miniature court room door and in came Neville with a squalling Theodore.

"I'm sorry your honors but nothing was calming him down," Neville said.

_He_ reached out for his son and as soon as contact was made Theodore became silent with the odd sniffle being heard.

"Can you just sentence me already?"

"As you wish. Do to the fact that no proof of Dark Magic and Necromancy has not been brought forth I motion that all charges are dropped. All in favor for the Necromancy and Dark Magic charges to be dropped say aye. Those opposed say nay."

A chorus of ayes filled the room.

"Let the decision stand as the charges are dropped. Due to the nature of what you are accused of Lord Potter-Black, you and your son will be kept on watch until the child is 11. In the case that any Dark Magic is found where you are located the child will be killed on sight with the belief that he is the Dark Lord and you will be put into Azkaban. You may or may not be sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. For this sentence you are required to live outside of the Wizarding World. Court dismissed"

_He_ looked at his son and smiled.

"Perfect."


	2. Chapter 1: Bedtime Stories

Not begging for reviews or anything but leave one so I can know if you like it. So many adds to favorites but only two reviews (if more I didn't check). Even if all you say in your review is Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

This chapter is slightly non-canon but same conclusion Tonks and Remus are dead. Also I think some might be slightly confused. Theodore is not Voldemort because then this story would be kind of incestual since eventually it will be slash.

**Chapter 1: Bedtime Stories **

"Theodore Morpheus Riddle front and center now!" Harry yelled.

He heard a thud from above his head and more thuds as a herd of "hippogriffs" ran into his living room. Three soaking wet children lined up in front of him and he struggled to keep a serious face. The green haired boy then stepped forward and saluted.

"Sir, Theodore Morpheus Riddle reporting for duty," he said.

Harry crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at his child. He watched as green hair receded and gave way auburn hair. Theodore was an 11 year old menace. He had heterochromia with one ruby colored eye and one emerald eye. He could change everything except his ruby eye when using his Metamorphagus power. He seemed to have gotten a triple dose of mischief from his clumsy mother, his Marauder sire and his adoptive father.

"What the hell did you do to my kitchen?" Harry asked.

The other two children perked up ready to speak and he silenced them with one look. Theo looked at the ground. Harry cleared his throat.

"Blacks do not look at the ground. They look up into the face of their punisher and take it like a man."

"But mum I'm a child," Theo whined.

"A child, who is about to get his pre-Hogwarts spanking, if he does not explain to me, what he did in my kitchen."

"Fine. Well Alistair wanted to play Ghostbusters again. Francesca and I were the ghosts. We wanted to look like ghosts so I remembered flour made us look more real. We tried rolling in the flour but it didn't really stick. Soooooo we…umm… took the kitchen sink hose and sprayed our selves. It worked. Then Alistair wanted to get water too. So he got my water gun and we ran from him in the kitchen as he sprayed us. Then we made flour bombs to attack him with. And then we ran to my room. And then umm Francesca kindabrokethelamp. See there all done."

"Repeat that last part for me."

"Francesca kinnabroelamp."

"Theodore."

"Francesca broke the lamp. But it's okay Mummy none of us were hurt. And Mummy it is the ugly lamp from Cousin Draco" Theodore said with a smile.

Harry sighed. Draco was going to kill him. It was a lamp made from siren tears and had been in the Malfoy family for generations.

"Theodore, go to the kitchen to clean up. Francesca and Alistair I'm calling your mother and father for you. You two go help clean until they get here."

"But Mummy!""Uncle Harry!"

"I can give you each a spanking,"

He watched as the three children huffed and went to clean. He walked to the fire place.

"Prince Cottage!"

He stuck his head in the flames and watched as Neville walked into the room. It still amazed him how much Alistair and Francesca looked like Severus and Neville. Francesca had curly black hair and hazel eyes while Alistair had mousy brown hair and hazel eyes. Francesca was slightly chubby from baby fat while Alistair was a skinny as a pole. They both liked potions but only Alistair had a green thumb. Harry almost laughed as Neville crinkled his nose like Francesca did when she knew something was wrong.

"Oh no. What did they do now?" he asked.

"One guess."

Neville laughed. Harry scowled.

"I blame Severus and Draco for this. They and their damned Ghostbusters marathon. Couldn't they have done Alice in Wonderland again?"

"NO! Ali and Fran used to refuse to take potions unless we tested them first because they thought we were trying to grow or shrink them and send them to a giant's or a fairies' camp. Remember Little Shop of Horrors?"

"Oh God don't remind me. Took Theo a month to stop decapitating the flowers in my garden let alone eat vegetables that were green."

"I'm thinking if sheets and water was all you had to clean up then you did good," Neville said with a laugh.

"Come on through and see how good I am."

Harry stepped back out of the flames and waited for Neville to come through. As soon as Neville arrived he led Neville to the kitchen.

"Tada."

"Oh my. Alistair and Francesca Snape what the hell did you do?"

Flour covered the floor. There was flour on the ceiling. There was a glob of flour and water concoction dripping from the light. Water covered every visible surface. Footprints were on the bar stools. Spoons were scattered everywhere. Popped balloons were scattered about the room.

"Hi Mummy," they chorused.

"Don't you 'hi, mummy' me. I told you do not play this game inside. You disobeyed me. Did you apologize to your uncle?" Neville asked with his I'm-disappointed-in-you voice.

"No Mummy,"

"And Alistair you should know better than letting Francesca get involved with your riffraff. She is only 8-""I'm 8 and a half!""-Do not interrupt me. She is only 8 and looks up to you. You are starting Hogwarts tomorrow and here you are acting like an infant instead of like the mature wizard I know you are. Oh don't you start crying. Damnit Francesca not you too. Theo don't you dare." Neville sighed.

Harry was always amazed at how fast Neville could get the kids to burst into tears. He didn't even have to raise his voice. According to Alistair, Mummy made him feel like his cat had died while Daddy always yelled and made him think too hard because Daddy used big words. Theo wasn't even immune.

A small chorus of "We're sorry Mummy/Uncle Harry/Uncle Nev." Started and ended with sniffles.

"Good not wipe you faces and go clean up Theo's room while we tackle the kitchen," Harry said.

"Mummy will you tell Daddy?" Francesca asked.

"No princess." Neville said with a smile.

Francesca skipped off to join her partners in crime. Harry waved his wand and watched as everything became as it once was.

"Tea?" he asked.

"No thank you. It's hard to believe they are leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow."

"It's only the boys. You still have Francesca."

"Yeah well it feels like only yesterday that we got them from the Muggleborn Relocation Program. Alistair was 6 and Francesca was 3. She wrapped Sev around her finger so fast. They remembered nothing about their original family."

"Of course they did not. MRP give muggles the option of raising their child with a mentor family or giving their child up completely to our system. It is surprising how many give up their child willingly."

"When you left the Wizarding world it was not hard for the Dark Lord to gain control. He was going to wipe out every Muggleborn but Hermione managed to actually use Muggle science to prove the need for an infusion of Muggle blood into pureblood families. The Muggle Relocation Program actually helped find magical children and take them from families that harmed them. Muggles are actually thankful for guidance on how to curb accidental magic from young. Pureblood mothers that could not have even one child are happy to finally be able to present their husband with an heir."

"And evil potion masters suddenly gain a princess to spoil."

Neville laughed. He then stood and stretched.

"I think it is time we leave. Merlin knows Alistair hates getting up early just like his father."

Harry stood to see him out.

"I'm still never going to forgive you for making Theo call me Mummy. Started as a joke and now it is stuck," Harry said.

"Well I think you got your payback with Ali and Fran," Neville pointed out.

"So you think."

"So I know. Ali and Fran it is time to leave!"

Three subdued children walked down the stairs. Harry rolled his eyes at their theatrics.

"Oh cheer up. We promise we won't tell Severus what you three got up to. Now hug each other so you three can get to bed. You have an early morning ahead of you," Neville said.

The children said their farewells and Harry walked the Snapes to the Floo.

"See you tomorrow," he said.

"Likewise. Might have to slip this little one some Dreamless Sleep," Neville said motioning to Alistair.

Harry chuckled and watched as they stepped into the Floo and departed. He then turned to Theodore and made a shooing motion.

"Time for bed young man. I'll be up in 30 minutes to tuck you in."

_**ANIMAANIMAAANIMAANIMA**_

Harry knocked on Theo's door and waited for the quiet 'come in' from inside. Theodore had changed to his regular appearance and Harry smiled as one red eye and one green eye met his eyes.

"You want your last bedtime story before Hogwarts?" he asked.

Theo nodded. Harry watched as Theo worried his lip between his teeth.

"Alright what is it?"

Theo froze and looked at his hands.

"Can I hear about how I became yours? Not the story of La Luna and her giving me as a gift to you. I want the true story."

Harry sighed and sat down on the edge of Theo's bed.

"If the story starts to scare you I want you to stop me. Okay?"

Theo nodded. Harry sighed and took a deep breath.

"It was supposed to be my 7th year of school when you were born. You were born April 1, 1998. Your parents were very happy for your birth. Your sire named me your godfather. At the time I was romping through the country looking for a way to kill the Dark Lord. Then on May 2 news reached me that your parents had been killed. By the time I arrived back to the Wizarding World your grandmother Andromeda Tonks nee Black had been given custody of you. At the time I was happy. I visited you every day for a week and I did not have to keep up with taking care of you.

"Then one day I had to leave the Wizarding World due to the rising influence of the Dark Lord. I left a bracelet on you that monitored your health in case you needed me. Imagine my surprise when the match to your bracelet that I wore started burning three weeks later. I apparated back to your grandmother's house. There I found her feeding you a bottle. That was okay but the bracelet was still going crazy. As I walked closer to her she noticed me. I noticed that you were not even drinking any milk from the bottle and you veins seemed to have jumped from your skin.

"'Harry he tried to attack me,' she said as I took you from her.

"As I looked at your face, I knew something was wrong. You were taking shallow breaths and tears clung to your lashes. I petrified your grandmother as she tried to leave the room and ran every test I knew on you. Nothing I did identified the problem and then I heard a voice whisper 'silver' into my thoughts. I was confused as to how silver would have gotten near you. Your grandmother knew that you were highly allergic at the time.

"I ran a scan for all traces of silver within the room and a glow covered you and your bottle. It didn't take me long to figure out what that meant. I tried every way possible to get you to expel some of the milk out of your system but it was too late. You were struggling to breathe and I knew that unless my Potter luck had rubbed off on you, you would be dead by morning.

"I gave you a bath. I dressed you in clean clothes and laid you in your crib. Sure enough you died as the clock approached 6:00. I did not know what to do. I screamed, I cried, and I think I Crucioed your grandmother. I covered you with my Invisibility Cloak just so Death couldn't completely steal your soul. I rested my hand on your chest and tried to pour every ounce of my magic into you. Then as the clock approached 7:00, an idea came to my head. I knew what I was considering was the darkest of magics but to bring you back I would do anything.

"I started the spell work to make a horcrux in my head. For such a dark spell it was quite simple to carry out. I do not think anyone had really thought to do what I had done. I did not even think but just used wandless magic to carry through with what I wanted. I just rested my hand on your chest. My sacrifice was myself because all I wanted was you to live. I felt an intense burning from my scar to my heart. The burning increased until it felt like my insides were on fire and as I prepared myself to scream it stopped. Time seemed to slow down and I knew it didn't work. My Potter luck had run out.

"I stopped functioning and then I heard you. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. You were wailing and had opened your eyes. I did not care that one eye was green and the other was red. I was just so happy you lived. Your new name came to me from the voice that had whispered 'silver' to me. I knew then that I had managed to not only bring you to life but linked you to the soul of the Dark Lord.

"Then I heard a sound and was stunned. I had forgotten about your grandmother. She had managed to reverse her petrifaction. I then ended up in court and the rest is history because in the end I got my lupetto."

"But Mummy, how did I live?" Theodore asked.

"That my dear is a story of magical theory better suited for when you are older. Now a little boy is supposed to be going to bed now."

Theo snuggled into his blankets and look up at Harry with a pout. Harry chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"Lupetto I assure you will be happier knowing this when you understand magic better. Now sleep my son and may Lady Luna protect you as you sleep."

"Goodnight Mummy."

_**ANIMAANIMAANIMAANIMA**_

A/N: I think this chapter makes sense…kinda. Any questions review or PM me. Andromeda is alive. More about the Horcrux sacrifice thing when Harry and Voldemort actually "reunite." Next chapter will most likely be short and will be from Theo's semi POV and his arrival at Hogwarts. There will be barely any Harry.


	3. Chapter 2: Separation

College is currently sucking the life out of me so I have had no time to update. I hope you enjoy.

Ch. 2 Separation and Defending Family Honor

Harry sipped his morning tea and watched as Theo ran throughout the house picking up items. He wondered how long it would take before Theo decided to ask for help. So far it had been an hour of frantic running around.

"5…4…3…2…1…" -"Muuuuummmmy help! I can't find Remmy!"-"And there he goes. Coming Theo!" he yelled.

He walked up stairs and into Theo's room. It looked like a Cerberus had a field day tearing the room apart. Clothing was strewn everywhere and the bed was unmade. He scanned the room and his eyes settled on his wayward son.

"Theodore," he said.

"I know Mummy. I just can't find Remmy. He has to go to Hogwarts with me," Theo whined.

"Did you remember I have magic before you tore apart your room?"

Theo looked at him sheepishly and shook his head.

"Accio Remmy,"

A gray growling mass of fur comes flying towards him. He caught the animal and handed it to Theo.

"I still do not understand why Draco thought you having a crup puppy would be a good thing."

"Draco said that since every familiar is now allowed as long as they are not dangerous I needed a pet. He was going to get me a Cerberus but thought you would want to kill him less over a crup puppy. And besides Remmy loves me. Don't you Remmy?" Theo asked.

Harry watched as Theo attached the magical collar and leach to Remmy. The puppy rolled over and chewed on his leash. Harry waved his wand and the room started becoming cleaner.

"Do you have everything?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm. I checked off the list. If I still need something I'll owl you," Theo said.

Harry nodded and shrunk the trunk and the cage for Remmy.

"Good now let's head to the station."

_**ANIMAANIMAANIMAANIMA**_

Theo held the leash tightly as Remmy tried to get away. He was sitting next to his Mummy on the Knight Bus. They had taken a plane from their city in America to London due to the fact that he almost died last time they did international Flooing. Now they were on this death trap headed to the train station.

He felt tears come to his eyes as he thought of home. He was not prepared to leave his Mummy but he was 11 now so it was time to be a man. He then looked at his Mummy and realized that with Francesca there Mummy might not miss him as much. What if his Mummy found another little boy?

"Mummy will you miss me?" he whispered.

His Mummy looked at him and smiled.

"Of course I will," he said pressing a kiss to Theo's forehead.

"Will you find another little boy to replace me?"

"No Theodore. Not even Francesca will replace you."

Theo relaxed.

"Next stop Kings Cross."

"Ah that's us. Make sure you have Remmy held tightly. I do not want to have to chop off his tail but I will if he does not behave," Mummy threatened.

"Okay Mummy. He will behave. Right Remmy?" Theo asked.

A bark like sound was their response as the bus stopped. His Mummy led him off the bus and through the train station until they got to the pillar between platforms 9 and 10. Remmy was going crazy growling at Muggles.

"Alright love. All you do is run at the wall and you'll be through. I'll follow with Remmy. Neville and his spawn should be waiting on the other side by now. You may rest on the train because I can see that you are tired," Mummy said.

Theo nodded and looked at the wall. He took a deep breath and ran at it. He closed his eyes preparing to hit brick and found himself in a crown of people.

"Theo!" he heard.

He turned and smiled as Alistair ran towards him.

"Where's Uncle Harry?"

"I'm right here Alistair. Theo here is Remmy. Little devil bit my finger," Mummy said with a glare.

"Is that your present from Cousin Draco? He gave me an owl. Mummy refused to allow me to have anything with 4 legs because of Trevor," Alistair said.

". His name is Remmy and he is a crup puppy. He's pretty well behaved except I think he might be mixed with something," Theo said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he-"Theodore and Alistair come on you're going to miss the train." "-I'll tell you later."

Theo and Alistair walked to their parents. Theo hugged Mummy one more time and kissed him farewell.

"Remember-"

"I know. Father will show up because of my name. Every Riddle has been killed by him so with my name it is only a matter of time before he comes for me. When he does show up, I am to find Uncle Severus immediately. We are to then Floo you here. You will take care of the rest," Theodore said.

"And?"

"If I am unable to get to Uncle Sev, I am to…umm… go to the infirmary?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Telling?"

"Good boy. And if all else fails go to the Room of Requirement. I pointed it out to you on the map. Remember no getting into trouble."

"What if I'm not in Gryffindor?"

"That's fine love. As long as you are kind, to every house that tries to be your friend."

"What if someone tries to steal Alistair?"

"As a friend?"

Theo nodded. His Mummy chuckled and mumbled something about love.

"As long as you and Alistair remember that you are best friends nothing can come between you."

Theo smiled and hugged his Mummy. He then grabbed his trunk and made his way onto the train with Remmy and Alistair. As they settled into their compartment, Theo stared out the window. His Mummy, Uncle Nev and Francesca were waving from the platform.

"Are you ready?" Alistair asked.

"Kinda."

"You speak like an American," Alistair teased.

"Well I was raised there you ass. Stop teasing me."

"Hey I was just stating my point."

"At least Mum kinda got the southern speech out of me. He almost died when I said y'all. It slips out every now and then but I'm pretty good at not saying it. Hell he almost gutted me when 'I said 'I ain't doing my homework.'"

Alistair chuckled and settled in for the ride. They then heard the train whistle blow and they were on their way to Hogwarts.

_**ANIMAANIMAANIMAANIMA**_

Theo was just nodding off when the door to their compartment opened. A beautiful red headed girl was standing there. There were tears in her eyes and Theo was reminded of Francesca.

"Can I sit in here?" she asked.

"Yeah. You alright?" Theo asked as she sat.

"No. Once the other kids knew who I was they started teasing me about my creature status and my family," she whispered.

"And who might you be?"

"My name is Victoire Weasley."

"My Mummy knew a Weasley."

"Well my Mummy is the veela married to a Weasley."

"Oh you're Bill and Fleur's kid. Mummy didn't know how old you were. He just knew you were alive."

"Your Mummy is a boy?"

Theo looked at her strangely.

"Of course. Mummies can be boys and girls," he stated.

"No they can't. Daddies are boys and Mummies are girls."

"My Mummy is a boy."

"Well your Mummy is a freak."

Theo stood as he felt himself get angry and his magic swell within him. Remmy had perked up from his place on the ground and was growling at the girl. Before Theo could react he felt arms wrap around him and pull him down onto a lap. Remmy laid back down once he felt Theo's magic recede. Theo felt hands run through his hair and force his head down on a shoulder. He allowed his eyes to close and listened to the conversation around him.

"You asked to be allowed into our compartment because everyone was being mean to you and yet you come in here and insult our family. I will allow you to remain in here but do not speak to us and I will keep him from killing you," Alistair said.

"But he-"

"Was raised by someone who loved him. His parents are dead and this man that he calls Mummy raised him instead of having him put into an orphanage. You just insulted this man," Alistair said.

"Well my mother and father told me that men who act like females are unnatural," she said.

"Well your parents are idiots and are unnatural themselves. Our Lord likes men but does that make him unnatural."

"My father says that You-Know-Who is dark and that is why he is corrupted by such things. If he only was Light such unhealthy behavior would not exist."

"Good I'll be sure to relay you feelings to my father, who will then relay it to our Lord."

Theo heard Victoire take a sharp intake of breath. He then heard shuffling and their compartment door open. He opened one eye as the door slammed shut. He looked up at Alistair and looked back down at his lap at the anger he saw reflected on Alistair's face. He turned and buried his face in Alistair's shirt.

"Oi, don't get too comfortable," Alistair said poking him in the side.

"But you smell so good and you're so comfy," Theo said.

"But you weigh like 200 kilograms."

"I do not," Theo mumbled as his eyes drifted close.

"Theo come one. Get up. Don't you dare fall asleep."

Theo wrapped his arms around Alistair and fell asleep to Alistair trying to push him off.

_**ANIMAANIMAANIMAANIMA**_

A/N: Decided I needed one HP kid to be in this so who better than Victoire. Hogwarts next Chapter along with more HP characters appearing. Let me know who you want to be alive because JK killed too many characters for my liking. Voldemort will appear in the chapter after that or in the next chapter. Depends on how I think it should go. The full Weasley clan might also appear or just Charlie as CoMC teacher.


End file.
